


Keyboards and Coffee

by akirekenshin



Category: Dragon Nest (Video Game)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Modern Setting, Chatlogs, Comedy, M/M, Misunderstandings, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24308014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akirekenshin/pseuds/akirekenshin
Summary: Lambiel is torn between his internet crush and his irl crush. Carnage ensues.
Relationships: Lambiel Li/Kriptos de Mour, Ziriom Li/LegionElle Merca





	1. Never say never

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Enki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enki/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY ENKIIIIII THIS IS FOR YOUUUUU MUCH LOVEEEE MWAH MWAH
> 
> ((THIS STILL NEEDS EDITING OK I JUST WANNA POST IT NOW
> 
> —
> 
> **FirePrincexoxo:** Hey do you ever get that feeling you’re being controlled a greater force?
> 
>  **Ziriom:** what the fuck
> 
>  **FirePrincexoxo:** Whatever man, hey is Kryptos online?

**[ DM: FirePrincexoxo - > Kryptos - 8:46 PM ]**

**FirePrincexoxo:** Hey 😉 

**Kryptos:** Hello to you, too

 **FirePrincexoxo:** Busy?

**Kryptos:** Just doing daily quests

**FirePrincexoxo:** Lemme join 😉 

**Kryptos:** Alright, I’ll carry you haha

**FirePrincexoxo:** Oh? My angel is so forward tonight 😉

**FirePrincexoxo:** I like it

**Kryptos:** Hahaha I’ll give you a great time then

**FirePrincexoxo:** .

**FirePrincexoxo:** asdfgghjlllskl

**Kryptos:** Wh-what‘s wrong?

**FirePrincexoxo:** ajhshksk i feel wrong in all teh right way s 

**Kryptos:** Oh Hahah thank you?

**FirePrincexoxo:** My angel bean is learning my language, next thing we know you’ll be flirting with paid players in no time

**Kryptos:** I’d rather not hahah 

**FirePrincexoxo:** You’re right, I wouldn’t want any creepy strangers going to your DMs 

**FirePrincexoxo:** Or I’m gonna punch a man

**Kryptos:** FirePrincexoxo 

**FirePrincexoxo:** Ouch, angel don’t call me that we’re fwends 🥺 

**Kryptos:** Then what do you want me to call you?

**FirePrincexoxo:** Honey 😉 

**Kryptos:** No

**FirePrincexoxo:** Pleeaaseeeee

**Kryptos:** You can’t make me

**Honey has changed FirePrincexoxo’s nickname to Honey.**

**Honey:** There we go

**Kryptos:** That doesn’t change anything!

 **Honey:** Alright, then call me baby

**Kryptos:** That’s worse! Hahaha

 **Honey:** QwQ Pweease Krip~

**Kryptos:** Nooo I regret the day I told you the game allowed nickname changes

**Kryptos has changed FirePrincexoxo’s nickname to FirePrincexoxo.**

**FirePrincexoxo:** Alright, alright heheh I’ll get you one day, anyway I got my quests

**Kryptos:** Lead the way 

**FirePrincexoxo:** ❤️

==

**[ Merca Minions - 11:38 PM ]**

**FirePrincexoxo:** Siiigghhhhh

 **Ziriom:** ?

**FirePrincexoxo:** SIIIIGGGHHHHH

**Ziriom:** what do u want now

**FirePrincexoxo:** SSSIIIIIGGGGHHHHHHH

**Ziriom:** do not make me go to Kryptos and ask for his last Pair Quest spot

**FirePrincexoxo:** NO DONT DO THAT

**FirePrincexoxo:** THATS MINE

**Ziriom:** then stfu and tell me what u want

**FirePrincexoxo:** I thought you wanted me to shut up? 😉 

**Ziriom:** im DMing him rn

**FirePrincexoxo:** NO OKAY OKAY

**FirePrincexoxo:** I just wanted to say something important

**FirePrincexoxo:** I am sincerely

**FirePrincexoxo:** And irrevocably 

**FirePrincexoxo:** Gay for Kryptos

**Ziriom:** , 

**FirePrincexoxo:** Ziri?

**FirePrincexoxo:** ???

**FirePrincexoxo:** ZIRI??

**Ziriom:** [udeservedit.jpg]

**FirePrincexoxo:** NO 

**FirePrincexoxo:** ZIRI I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS

**FirePrincexoxo:** I THOUGHT U WERE MY WINGMAN THRU THICK AND THIN

**Ziriom:** THERE’S A BREAKING POINT IN HOW THIN U WANT THIS WINGMAN TO GO FOR U

**[ VIRIDANS Guild Chat room - 11:44 PM ]**

**FirePrincexoxo: @Kryptos** ANGEL PLEASE LEAVE HIM

**FirePrincexoxo:** BABY IM HERE YOU DONT HAVE TO PAIR W HIM

**Kryptos:** Lol 

**FirePrincexoxo: @Ziriom** YOUMOTHERFUCKER

**Ziriom:** we’re innocent 

**Kryptos:** Just a couple of good friends on a Pair Quest

 **Cryaotic:** lolololololol 

**FirePrincexoxo:** CRY DO SOMETHING

**FirePrincexoxo:** THIS IS AN OUTRAGE

 **Cryaotic:** Good job Kryp 

**FirePrincexoxo:** NOT LIKE THAT

**Ziriom:** oh my god calm your ass

**Ziriom:** cmon kryptos 

**Kryptos:** Lead the way

**FirePrincexoxo:** ,

**FirePrincexoxo:** I thought you only said that to me 😢 

**Cryaotic:** sux to be u bro

**FirePrincexoxo:** I hate you guys 😭 

==

**[ DM: Kryptos - > FirePrincexoxo - 12:15 AM ]**

**Kryptos:** I’m sorry heheheh 

**FirePrincexoxo:** Don’t talk to me

**Kryptos:** It was funny~

**FirePrincexoxo:** How could you cheat on me face to face

**Kryptos:** But he asked me to hahah

**FirePrincexoxo:** You hurts my feelings angel 💔

**FirePrincexoxo:** You know how important our Pair Quests are 😭 

**FirePrincexoxo:** 💔

**Kryptos:** Alright I’m really sorry

**FirePrincexoxo:** Hrmph 😠 

**Kryptos:** Don’t be mad anymore I’ll make it up to you...

**Kryptos:** 🥺 

**FirePrincexoxo:** Don’t use your puppy dog eyes on me

**FirePrincexoxo:** You know how weak I am to those

**Kryptos:** I’m sowwy 🥺 

**FirePrincexoxo:** It won’t work! 😤 

**Kryptos:** ...

**Kryptos:** Honey 🥺 

**FirePrincexoxo:** djks 

**FirePrincexoxo:** I REFUSE

**Kryptos:** Okay... 

**FirePrincexoxo:** I REFUSE TO NOT HUG YOU

**FirePrincexoxo:** KKAJANSKSK

**Kryptos:** ☺️

**FirePrincexoxo:** Kryptosssss 

**FirePrincexoxo:** Why are you so cutekkjajsksls

**Kryptos:** Heheh

**Kryptos:** I’m sorry, really

**FirePrincexoxo:** It’s alright baby, I still love you

**FirePrincexoxo:** dkjajdkl

**FirePrincexoxo:** This is so unfair, I need to hug you rn

**Kryptos:** Hahah I’ll run some nests with you if you want

**FirePrincexoxo:** Ehh?

**FirePrincexoxo:** But don’t you have morning shift tomorrow?

**FirePrincexoxo:** later*

**Kryptos:** It’s alright, I’m having fun hahah

**Kryptos:** I did say I’ll make it up to you

**FirePrincexoxo:** Really? ;;;;

**Kryptos:** Positive, let’s go!

**FirePrincexoxo:** Aweeee angel <3

**[ VIRIDANS Guild Chat - 12:32 AM ]**

**FirePrincexoxo:** I’m the luckiest man alive

 **Cryaotic:** keep it in your pants

**FirePrincexoxo:** >:0

==

**[ Merca Minions - 11:27 AM ]**

**FirePrincexoxo:** Guys

**Ziriom:** eat your lunch

**FirePrincexoxo:** No guys listen

 **LegionElle:** What is it, lamby?

**FirePrincexoxo:** Finally someone who listens to me :’)

**FirePrincexoxo:** Elle where were you when I needed you last night~ 

**Ziriom:** none of your business

**FirePrincexoxo:** Oho?

**LegionElle:** Sorryyy I was just exhausted last night <3

**FirePrincexoxo:** Uh-huh 

**FirePrincexoxo:** Of course you were

**Ziriom:** not one word

**FirePrincexoxo:** 😉 

**LegionElle:** 😉 

**Ziriom:** ANYWAY

**Ziriom:** why did you suddenly chat us?

 **LegionElle:** Yeah lamby we’re in the middle of a dungeon

 **LegionElle:** It was getting steamy~

**FirePrincexoxo:** Well~ I apologize for the interruption but

**FirePrincexoxo:** Mister cute barista is on duty today!!!!!!

**Ziriom:** who?

**FirePrincexoxo:** Don’t play innocent ziri! It’s the guy at the coffee shop across my place

 **LegionElle:** Ohhh that guy~

**FirePrincexoxo:** Yes and he looks so good in his gray button up today

**FirePrincexoxo:** I’m melting

 **LegionElle:** Um isn’t that just their uniform?

**FirePrincexoxo:** No you see

**FirePrincexoxo:** He’s wearing it with the sleeves rolled up higher than normal

**FirePrincexoxo:** What a naughty boy he is

**Ziriom:** im this close to calling the fbi

**FirePrincexoxo:** He’s not underage so this isn’t creepy!!

**Ziriom:** not when the fbi sees this

 **LegionElle:** Darling don’t bully him~

**FirePrincexoxo:** Yeah darling~

**Ziriom:** I cant win with you two

 **LegionElle:** I love you too 😘 

**LegionElle:** So Lamby, did you get his name?

**FirePrincexoxo:** Ah..

**Ziriom:** of course he didnt 

**FirePrincexoxo:** Listen, when I ordered my lunch, I was on a mission

**FirePrincexoxo:** They were on a mission to scout for those sacred letters on his name tag 

**FirePrincexoxo:** Which by the way, I curse this establishment for not investing on easily readable nametags 

**FirePrincexoxo:** So there I was

**Ziriom:** pasta sauce all over your titties

**FirePrincexoxo:** SHUSH

**FirePrincexoxo:** ehem

**FirePrincexoxo:** There I was

**FirePrincexoxo:** Right across him on the counter, I look at him and he was as gorgeous as ever

**FirePrincexoxo:** Have I ever told you guys how nice he smelled??

**LegionElle:** Yes, you have~ 

**Ziriom has changed FirePrincexoxo’s nickname to I like smelling people.**

**I like smelling people:** He gives me his beautiful smile that makes my heart melt

**I like smelling people:** I’m like babe I don’t need your food, you greeting me every day is enough to keep me going 

**I like smelling people:** But like I say that internally

**I like smelling people:** Cuz I’m not a creep

**Ziriom:** uh huh

**LegionElle:** Yes yes~ 

**I like smelling people:** I give him my order

**I like smelling people:** Extra spicy BLT with fries, extra cheesy lasagna, with a large Strawberry shake 

**I like smelling people:** I was feeling like having those cheat days ok don’t judge me

**I like smelling people:** He punches in my order with those nimble fingers of his and I hand him my money

**I like smelling people:** I make sure our hands barely touch

**I like smelling people:** Cuz I’m not a creep

**I like smelling people:** But just when my eyes were about to roam to his name tag

**I like smelling people:** I heard angels sing in my ears

**I like smelling people:** Like a gift from Altea’s divine bosom

**I like smelling people:** Mister cute barista chuckles in front of me

**I like smelling people:** “You have a huge appetite, don’t you?”

**I like smelling people:** And my brain just

**I like smelling people:** ,

**LegionElle:** Ah

**Ziriom:** Ah

**LegionElle:** You poor boy

**I like smelling people:** ,

**Ziriom:** let me guess

**Ziriom:** you replied with

**Ziriom:** “That’s not the only thing huge about me?”

**I like smelling people:** ,

**[ VIRIDANS Guild Chat - 12:01 PM ]**

**Ziriom:** Fs in the chat for lam

**LegionElle:** F

**Cryaotic:** f

**Assluver69:** f

**Laevataeinn:** F? owo 

**I like smelling people:** WHAT NO

**[ Merca Minions - 12:02 PM ]**

**I like smelling people:** YES OKAY I DID SAY THAT SUE ME

**I like smelling people:** IT’S A CURSE

**I like smelling people:** BUT

**Ziriom:** oh no

**I like smelling people:** As I said this

**I like smelling people:** Mister cute barista looked at me with shock

**I like smelling people:** And I was like

**I like smelling people:** I fucked up I fucked up I fucked up x69

**I like smelling people:** And then he smiled

**I like smelling people:** Not like the “I need to give good customer service to this guy even tho he’s conducting borderline harassment” smile

**I like smelling people:** But a shy smile

**I like smelling people:** AND THEN 

**I like smelling people:** HE BLUSHES

**I like smelling people:** ONE AFTER ANOTHER ALTEA GRACES ME WITH THE GIFT OF HER BREAD

**LegionElle:** Oh wow~ Congratulations on flirting with him

**I like smelling people:** I’m cryingjkfj thanks mom 

**I like smelling people:** I still have it in me

**Ziriom:** i can already hear the wedding bells

**I like smelling people:** I apologized like the buffoon that I am 

**I like smelling people:** But he chuckles even more and I felt like I was soaring

**I like smelling people:** But my moment in cloud nine was stopped by the guy behind me who shoved me out of the way 

**I like smelling people:** Sighh and that was the end of my tale

**Ziriom:** and you still didn’t get his name loser

**I like smelling people:** I fucking hate you

==

**[ VIRIDANS Guild Chat - 7:58 PM ]**

**Kryptos:** Um..? 

**Kryptos:** Would you care to explain **@I like smelling people**?

**I like smelling people:** ,

**LegionElle:** Kryp dear it’s a long story

**Ziriom:** its pretty self explanatory 

**I like smelling people:** ZIRI

**Cryaotic:** Fs in the chat a second time


	2. Chapter 2

**[ VIRIDANS Guild Chat - 8:22 PM ]**

**Kryptos has changed I like smelling people’s nickname to FirePrincexoxo.**

**Kryptos:** There we go

**Cryaotic:** did u actually wait for kryp to change it for u

**FirePrincexoxo:** Yes because he loves me like that ❤️ 

**Cryaotic:** Nasty

**FirePrincexoxo:** Jealous

**FirePrincexoxo:** Hey Cry I gotta question 

**Cryaotic:** why

**FirePrincexoxo:** >:0 

**FirePrincexoxo:** Because we’re friends

**Cryaotic:** i don’t befriend creeps who like smelling people

**FirePrincexoxo:** But.. but Dos!

**Cryaotic:** dos is a special case

**Kryptos:** I like how you quickly associated creeps with Dos

**Assluver69:** I’m both insulted and flattered

**FirePrincexoxo:** LOOK AT HIS USERNAME

**FirePrincexoxo:** How tf did that pass the character creation???

**Cryaotic:** crazy story

**Cryaotic:** well not really

**Assluver69:** Lmfao I made this account way before the devs lowered the game rating 

**Assluver69:** So I’m technically a veteran here

**Assluver69:** Y’all are scrubs

**Cryaotic:** oh no u didnt

**Kryptos:** Well since the game allowed nickname changes, everyone can break the rules

**FirePrincexoxo:** Hahah Dos isn’t anything special

**Assluver69:** You’ll think twice on that when you get to see me in bed 😉

**FirePrincexoxo:** No

**FirePrincexoxo:** ANYWAY

**FirePrincexoxo:** Cry my question

**Cryaotic:** oh right

**Assluver69:** lmao

**FirePrincexoxo:** Yeah so

**FirePrincexoxo:** What do you do for a living

**Kryptos:** ??

**Cryaotic:** excuse me

**Assluver69:** Rude 

**FirePrincexoxo:** No what I mean is

**FirePrincexoxo:** I always see you online, are you always playing? When I log in at random you’re either in the middle of a dungeon run or just in the Trading House

**FirePrincexoxo:** Don’t you have work?

**Assluver69:** Lololololol

**FirePrincexoxo:** What? I’m actually curious

**Cryaotic:** lmao

**Cryaotic:** hmm how should I say this

**Cryaotic:** I know individuals who provide my financial needs

**Kryptos:** Um.. Well that’s one way to put it

**Assluver69:** Very cryptic

**FirePrincexoxo:** I don’t get it

**Assluver69:** You’re not supposed to

**Kryptos:** Now that you know, he has to keep an eye on you

**Assluver69:** It’s like the ring lmao

**Assluver69:** The more you wanna find out about cry, the more u realised you’re fucked

**FirePrincexoxo:** Ehh?

**FirePrincexoxo:** Should I... be scared?

**Kryptos:** Actually, you should

**Assluver69:** Yep

**FirePrincexoxo:** ?.?.

**Cryaotic:** anyway

**Cryaotic:** why r u even curious

**FirePrincexoxo:** Oh y’know

**FirePrincexoxo:** Just thought I wanted to find out more about my friends

**Assluver69:** Baby no one bought that and you know it

**Assluver69:** Spill the beans 

**FirePrincexoxo:** Okay! I just wanted to know if Cry worked with Kryptos

**Cryaotic:** figures

**Kryptos:** Me??

**FirePrincexoxo:** But then I thought about it, and realised unlike angel, Cry’s always online

**FirePrincexoxo:** So I thought maybe the guy’s living off his parent’s money or something

**FirePrincexoxo:** No offence 

**Cryaotic:** offence taken

**FirePrincexoxo:** 😢 

**FirePrincexoxo:** Well you didn’t give me much of an answer

**Cryaotic:** your problem not mine

**Kryptos:** Lambiel you could’ve just asked me

**FirePrincexoxo:** Yeah ur right

**Cryaotic:** dont entertain him kryp

**Kryptos:** Yessir

**FirePrincexoxo:** D:

**[ DM: FirePrincexoxo - > Kryptos - 9:43 PM ]**

**FirePrincexoxo:** Angel 🥺

**Kryptos:** I’m sorry Lambiel, my lips are sealed 

==

**[ Merca Minions - 10:10 PM ]**

**FireSon changed FirePrincexoxo’s nickname to FireSon.**

**FireSon changed Ziriom’s nickname to FireDad.**

**FireSon changed LegionElle’s nickname to FireMom.**

**FireSon changed the group chat name to FireFam.**

**FireDad:** okay what the fuck

**FireMom:** Lamby I love you but what the fuck

**FireSon:** I’m not wrong though

**FireSon:** 🥺 

**FireDad:** Lambiel Li

**FireSon:** Yes daddy?

**FireDad:** i’m gonna ignore that

**FireMom:** Do you need something Lamby?

**FireSon:** What makes you say that mom 🥺 

**FireDad:** you only do random shit like this when you need something

**FireSon:** You caught me

**FireSon:** Mom.. Dad...

**FireSon:** I need advice

**FireDad:** you always do

**FireSon:** Shush

**FireSon:** I need love advice 

**FireDad:** wonder why

**FireMom:** C’mon ziri, don’t tease him~

**FireSon:** Thanks mom ❤️

**FireSon:** I need advice because

**FireSon:** I.. I think I like Kryptos.. like, like like

**FireDad:** no waaaaay

**FireMom:** Ziri!

**FireSon:** Ziri this is serious!

**FireSon:** I have worms for brains and I’m at the bar reassessing my life choices right now

**FireDad:** oh my god where are you

**FireMom:** Lambiel!

**FireSon:** Just at St. Haven’s with Ben and his friends

**FireSon:** Calm down guys I don’t have a death sentence yet

**FireDad:** ugh

**FireDad:** so why aren’t you getting shitfaced and crying about this to ben instead?

**FireSon:** Because Ben is flirting with some randos in a cubicle

**FireSon:** I’m alone and I need someone to cry on 🥺

**FireDad:** how lovely

**FireSon:** It all started with a game session, y’know dungeon running with Kryptos... and he was talking about his day at work

**FireSon:** Also guys he works as a barista!! Same as mister cute barista!

**FireSon:** So he was talking about this guy who frequents the cafe and how he makes cute jokes and was soooo adorableeee 😑

**FireMom:** And let me guess, you were jealous?

**FireSon:** Who wouldn’t??

**FireDad:** everyone else except you?

**FireSon:** EXACTLY!

**FireSon:** I felt so... angry... but then I felt bad because I shouldn’t be angry... but then I get even angrier because I bet you that guy is up to no good!!

**FireSon:** Like who the hell frequents cafes to flirt with baristas??? That’s fucking creepy!

**FireDad:** yeah man i can’t imagine someone like that

**FireSon:** Right???

**FireSon:** I tried to warn angel but he didn’t believe me 😢 He just said I was acting like a jealous boyfriend

**FireSon:** Then I had an epiphany....

**FireSon:** I’m not, in fact, his boyfriend... but I acted like one.. that means I see him as a boyfriend.. so I like like him!

**FireSon:** Do you guys get me???

**FireMom:** Lamby...

**FireDad:** congratulations u played yourself

**FireMom:** I have to agree

**FireSon:** ,.

**FireSon:** >:0 !!!!

**FireSon:** You all are rude 😭 

**FireSon:** I like like Kryptos and I didn’t even realize it!! 

**FireDad:** yeah well what are you gonna do about your revelation?

**FireSon:** I... I don’t know...

**FireSon:** I want to... date him... like date date him.. but...

**FireSon:** Kryptos... is obviously in love with that customer, I don’t have anything against that ☹️

**FireDad:** against a random customer?

**FireMom:** ,

**FireMom:** Lambiel Li I cannot fathom how your brain came to that conclusion

**FireDad:** see even elle can’t take your bs

**FireSon:** But, it’s true... 

**FireDad:** i can make dos flirt with kryp and you’ll think kryptos is in love with him

**FireSon:** Your point?

**FireMom:** His point is you better get your head out of your ass and make a move, before Ziri actually does pay someone to catfish Kryptos

**FireSon:** You wouldn’t!

**FireDad:** did i fucking stutter?

**FireSon:** Huhuhuhuh

**FireDad:** cry all you want but that wont make kryp like you back

**FireSon:** But.. will angel even want to date me? 😭 

**FireMom:** Hmm... from what I’ve noticed, I’m sure he‘s a little interested 😉 

**FireDad:** the guy has tolerated you for almost a year already

**FireDad:** Worst thing to happen is he rejects you but you can just say its a joke

**FireMom:** But that’s a little mean! 

**FireMom:** Lamby just have courage and it’ll be fine, I assure you ❤️

**FireSon:** Mooooom 😭 

**FireSon:** I love youuuuu ❤️❤️❤️❤️

**FireMom:** ❤️❤️❤️❤️

**FireDad:** save it for kryptos 

**FireSon:** Jealous~ 

**FireDad:** hardly

**FireSon:** Huhuhuh thanks mom thanks dad (I guess)

**FireSon:** I think I’ll tell him tomorrow

**FireSon:** I can’t let that customer beat me 😭

**FireMom:** That’s more like it ❤️

**FireSon:** I’ll get Ben to take me home I’ve had enough to drink

**FireMom:** Stay safe~ 

**FireDad:** don’t cheat on your way back

**FireSon:** Ziri! 

**FireSon:** Whatever 🙄 

**[ DM: FireMom - > FireDad - 11:58 PM ]**

**FireMom:** 😉 

**FireDad:** what

**FireMom:** I win 😘

**FireDad:** ugh

**FireDad:** what d’you want?

**FireMom:** A full body massage~ 

**FireDad:** really now?

**FireMom:** My body’s been so stiff~ I need to loosen up darling ❤️

**FireDad:** if that’s what you want

**FireDad:** don’t say i didn’t warn you

**FireMom:** 😆💕💕💕💕

== 

“Hey...”

Lambiel looks up from his phone to see who called for him. He was sitting at the bar table, arms resting on the granite countertop, tucked into his phone as he just finished chatting.

“Oh.... hey...” Lambiel replied, a little too weakly. His eyes have blown wide.

“Busy?” The other person replied, voice laced with honey, or maybe alcohol would be more accurate.

Lambiel felt his throat go dry. Fuck... It was _mister cute barista_. Fuck, is this a dream? Why was he here? This is a public place, you don’t ask why he’s here! But... why on Earth was he talking to me????

Mister cute barista was sitting a stool away from Lambiel, body turned him. He wore a white button up that framed his body to a T, and tight denim black that hugged his thighs deliciously. His silver hair was tussled a bit, bangs tucked behind an ear with the help of bobby pins. Through all of this, Lambiel’s eyes were firmly fixated on the expression the guy had. Mister cute barista’s eyes were glossed over, and his emerald orbs were looking at him like he was a nice piece of meat, while the side of his lip was curved up in a coy smile.

Lambiel had realized he was staring too long to be considered normal, and sits up. "N-not busy," he chokes out lamely. Not cool, Lambiel.

Mister cute barista chuckles, and god Lambiel wanted to save it to play on repeat in his brain.

Lambiel clears his throat, be cool be cool. "So, what brings you here?"

It takes a few seconds for mister cute barista to reply, and it makes Lambiel notice. Not only was the guy drunk, but he was... also checking him out? The thought made his body heat up.

Mister cute batista then hums, before replying, "Just celebrating with friends..."

"Celebrating? Then, shouldnt you be going back to them?" He said against himself. No way in Altea’s name did he want mister cute barista to leave.

"I should," was his slurred reply, batting his long eyelashes in a way that made the heat in Lambiel move lower to the pit of his stomach, "but somebody caught my eye..."

He swallows hard. "Really? Who could that be?"

"A cute stranger, who’s sitting at the bar...” he starts, voice shifting to a tone Lambiel had only heard in his many dreams of the man in question. “Luscious wavy ashen hair.. firm arms... broad shoulders... and a nice ass..." Lambiel’s eyes caught the way he licks his lips, and that was the straw that broke the camel’s back.

—

A loud cough interrupts their them. 

The events went by so fast that Lambiel could only register what happened in bits. Some guy with the same silver hair had pulled mister cute barista from his lap, who just giggled and wrapped his arms around the guy’s neck. Lambiel was too distracted by the aftermath of what transpired between them that he wasnt even able to say a word as mister cute barista was taken away from him.

Lambiel sat there like a side show statue waiting for coins to be thrown at his sorry ass, processing in his brain what had happened.

He can smell the scent of alcohol from where their lips had connected. He presses his fingers tentatively at the spot, feeling the wetness of their mixed saliva, the last trace of their short reverie.

**Author's Note:**

> It’s been forever since I wrote something again so I hope this makes sense hahahahah happy birthday again Enki I love youuuu and I love our children ❤️❤️❤️❤️


End file.
